Honey…I shrunk the clothes
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen does the laundry...and well things go wrong. MoJo Fluff, oneshot.


Honey…I shrunk the clothes

"Oh shit!" Maureen shouted, quite thankful no one else was in the building's laundry room, as she held up the clothes she had just washed, as a nice deed for her girlfriend, only to find out her nice deed went horribly wrong. "Oh shit!" she said again, holding up a shirt that used to be a size small, and was now a size **extra**, extra, _extra_ small! "What happened to you guys?" She whined. 

Maureen whimpered, as she pulled all the laundry out of the dryer, piling it into a basket. "Joanne is going to kill me!" 

She hoisted the basket up in her arms, and began the trek back to her apartment, dreading her arrival the whole way. However just as she climbed the last stair to her floor, an idea formed in her mind, a plan that would hopefully lighten the scolding Joanne was sure going to give her. 

"Pookie?" Maureen called out, placing the laundry basket on the ground, kicking it into the nearby closet to get it out of sight. 

"How'd it go?" Joanne asked, coming out of the kitchen. 

Maureen rolled her eyes. "It went fine; I was just doing the laundry." 

"I know." Joanne said, "But you never do chores…" She shrugged. "I didn't know you knew how to work a washing machine." 

"Shut up." Maureen playfully smirked, wrapping her arms around the lawyer's neck. "I do know how to work it in bed." 

"Mmm I know." Joanne moaned, her arms sneaking around the diva's waist. "And you can show me after we fold the laundry." She added, detangling from her girlfriend and heading for the laundry basket. 

"Joanne wait!" Maureen said with fret, latching onto the lawyer's arm, not wanting her to find the shrunken clothes.

"What?" Joanne asked her face full of questioning. 

Maureen pulled her back into an embrace, locking her arms around Joanne's waist so she couldn't get away. "Can't you reward me first?"

"How about after we fold the laundry? Then the rest of our afternoon will be free, and I can reward you all day." Joanne reasonably responded.

Maureen purse her lips into a pout, her focus moving to the ground, causing her long eye lashes to brush her high cheekbones, "But Pookie…" She whined quivering her bottom lip just enough to make Joanne's heart melt. "I worked hard doing the laundry." Her eyes finally found Joanne's, "All for you." 

"Yes I know Honeybear." Joanne replied, "And I really appreciate it, but don't you think…" The lawyer paused, Maureen's cute pout not going unnoticed, making it hard for her to resist, but she somehow mustered the willpower and continued, "Don't you think folding the laundry first and getting it out of the way will be better for us in the long run?" 

Maureen shook her head, her finger playing with her brunette curls, "No, I'd rather get some action now." 

Before Joanne could respond, Maureen leaned in, dragging her tongue gentlyacross her exposed skin, before placingslow delicate kisses up her neck. 

"Maureen…" Joanne whimpered, but the use of her name only urged the diva on more, singling for her to nip at the mocha skin, successfully pulling a moan from the lawyer's throat. 

Maureen pampered Joanne's ear, before pulling away, her fingers working the buttons on Joanne's blouse. "Play now…work later." She said in a calm demanding voice. 

"If you insist, but after we're-" 

Joanne was cut off as she was jerked forward, her lips crashing into Maureen's for a rough fervent kiss. Joanne completely surrendered herself to the drama queen, giving her total control, and allowing the curious tongue to enter her mouth and explore. 

Soon the laundry was forgotten, as the two stumbled to the couch with out breaking their kiss, their only goal now was to satisfy each other. 

After their little escapade was over, the two laid tangled up on the couch, taking pleasure in the after sex calmness, the fact that Maureen had ruined their clothes totally missing from her thoughts. Joanne on the other hand still had the laundry on her mind, her obsessive compulsive nature anxious to fold the clothes, and put them away neatly.

"Maureen," Joanne began in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness, "I know you love snuggling after sex, but I'm going to fold the laundry, and then I promise we can cuddle some more after, okay?" 

"Whatever." Maureen said half asleep, her eyelids on the verge of closing. 

Joanne smiled, kissing the diva on the nose, before climbing over her, and heading for the laundry basket of clean clothes. 

A few minutes later, a loud shriek filled the apartment, causing the diva to jolt awake. 

"What?" Maureen screamed, her eyes darting around with alarm.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted, "Our clothes! They're…small!" 

_Oh shit_

Maureen quickly scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding. "Joanne…umm…it's not what it looks like." 

Joanne held up a pair of jeans, which used to fit a grown woman. "It's exactly what it looks like!" 

"Those…those…are…are…baby clothes!" Maureen quickly blurted, a grin hitting her face, "Yeah, baby clothes!" 

"Who is having the baby?" Joanne asked, her arms folded, her eyebrow arched, anger burning in her eyes. 

"Angel!" Maureen said, her arms flailing about. 

Joanne sighed and shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "Angel…" She scoffed, "Angel is having a baby?" 

Maureen mentally kicked herself, remembering it was completely impossible for the drag queen to carry a baby, since she was lacking a uterus, and wasn't a _real_ girl. "I meant to say Mimi." Maureen said rolling her eyes, "Silly me…Mimi is pregnant, and I thought I would get a head start on buying her some baby clothes." She then shook her head towards the lawyer, "You know Joanne, it's really rude of you not to congratulate her…you should call her right now." 

Joanne's head hung low, her eyes on the shrunken basket of clothes. She tried to calm down a bit before slowly lifting her head, "Maureen…tell me the truth." 

"I did tell yo-" 

"Maureen." Joanne said in a warning tone, causing Maureen to whimper.

"Okay…" Maureen said stomping her foot, "I shrunk the laundry!" She pouted, "But baby you have to believe me, it wasn't my fault, there were so many damn buttons on that machine, I didn't know what ones to press!" 

"You could have asked for help." Joanne stated. 

"I know." Maureen said, gradually making her way over to the disappointed lawyer, "But I wanted to do something nice for you all by myself." She slinked her arms around Joanne's waist, titling her head to the side. "We still have other clothes, and if we run out we can always walk around naked." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

A faint smile appeared on Joanne's lips, her arms lightly draping over Maureen's shoulders. "Well it was sweet of you to do the laundry…but how about from now on you let me handle all the chores okay?" 

"Deal." Maureen said, "And I'll buy you a new outfit with the money I make from this off-Broadway play I'm in, okay?" 

"You don't have too." Joanne said, 

"I want too." Maureen insisted, "I ruined your clothes, I want to repay you." 

"Well…if you want too, I guess I won't stop you." Joanne giggled, her hand running through the diva's hair. 

"I'm also going to write a protest about how washing machine companies shouldn't put so many fucking buttons on those things." Maureen said, while ushering the lawyer over to the couch. "But first, I'm going to make it up to you, the best way I know how…" She smirked, pushing Joanne on the couch, and straddling her thighs, "Sex." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank youMovieBuffStarlet for the story idea! ;) **

**I don't own anything!**


End file.
